Zarestia
Zarestia is one of the four Great Spirits, known as the Great Spirit of Wind and the Great Spirit of Murder, who dwells at Zarestia's Bed on the western edge of Lugnica near the Pleiades Watchtower Appearance Zarestia is an inhumanly beautiful woman with white skin, short milky-white hair with the uneven tips of a shaggy cut, and sharp almond-shaped eyes with a deep indigo-blue color. She wears an immaculate pure white kimono with the right side over the left, giving the impression of burial clothes, but with the skirt shortened to the mid-thigh and freely exposing her long slender legs. Personality Zarestia is a compulsive murderer who thinks of nothing but killing, and has a constant desire to kill anything and everything. Everything leads back to murderous intent, regardless of target, mood, time, reason, or circumstance. Even when she doesn't want to kill, she wants to kill. When stripped of her Light Sphere, which contains the bulk of her power, her murderous impulses leave her as well. However, she will still seek to reclaim it if separated. At her core, Zarestia is childish and temperamental despite both her apparent and actual age. She has a foul-mouthed and arrogant manner of speech, often referring to people as if they were animals. While she greatly prizes her freedom, Zarestia has been known to compromise her desires for the sake of others. She enjoys the company of others, helping them, and making them happy, as well as receiving their gratitude and praise. Zarestia has a deep trauma and hatred towards alcohol, and coming into contact with it is enough to put her into shock. History Long, long ago, in the world before the Witch or Dragon came to be, there was Zarestia. Stories of those times describe her as a great beast. Her head would raise the wind, her hands would add fire, her tail would hoist up the water, and her feet would dig up the soil, all of which she enjoyed and would do repeatedly. She rejoiced in her freedom, undisturbed by anyone, and was praised and admired by all. In turn, she began listening to their requests and would usually lend them her aid whenever she was awake, though sometimes she missed her former freedom and would ignore them. Eventually, people began bringing gifts for her when they came to ask for favors, though she had little interest in them. However, she appreciated their feelings, and was glad they were happy with her doing what she liked. Over time, requests became increasingly more specific and they began asking for more and more from Zarestia. Though she enjoyed her freedom, she also enjoyed how they would praise and pamper her. Before long, she had grown accustomed to doing as everyone told her. One day, they came to her with a particularly odd request. They asked for fire and nothing else. She initially found the request disagreeable and asserted her freedom by turning it down, only for everyone to leave her. Finding her freedom to be lonesome, she went to them and agreed to their request for fire. However, she secretly raised the wind as well, as only the wind was indispensable to her as the symbol of her freedom. After Zarestia returned, the people invited her to a party where she was given sake for the first time, and she fell asleep away from her nest for the first time as well. While she slept, the people removed her limbs, stripping her of all elemental powers besides wind. Confused, she asked for an explanation and they accused her of burning the country as her wind had caused the flames to spread. They bathed her in sake and lit her ablaze, and she saw they were pleased to watch her burn as she screamed in pain. Realizing she still had her head and power over wind, she resolved to kill them all and slew each and every one of them. Since then, Zarestia has been filled with an irrepressible desire to kill, and to express her freedom she would kill anything and everything. She took for herself the title of the Most Beautiful Shinigami, after how the people called her "shinigami" when she killed them in the end and how they had once called her "beautiful". Abilities Wind Magic: While Zarestia once possessed power over all four elements, her current self retains only her extremely powerful Wind Magic. Light Sphere: The gem that serves as Zarestia's spirit vessel, the source and store of her power. Without it, Zarestia exists as only a portion of herself, less than half, and loses her desire to kill. Zarestia's spirit vessel may be used to access much of her power and take her form, though one receives her obsession with killing as well. Navigation